


10 Reasons Sans Likes Humans

by PimpinGoose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, No Ecto-Penis, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimpinGoose/pseuds/PimpinGoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...well, at least ONE human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Reasons Sans Likes Humans

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write the reader as gender-neutral as possible but I don't think I did very well. If they sound more female I apologise, it's natural to write as a female for me.
> 
> This is the first thing I've written in about six years, I've had the world's worst writer's block. It's probably a mess. It's unBeta'd and barely spellchecked, so I'm very sorry if you read hundreds of mistakes. Hope you enjoy anyway. ;)

Reason 1: Heat

It was Undyne that introduced you to everyone. There was a gathering at Toriel's for a weekly dinner, and the former Captain of the Royal Guard decided to bring along a human. Apparently she'd seen you sticking up for a group of adolescent monsters against some particularly aggressive monster haters, and had immediately dubbed you a human worthy of her friendship.

Papyrus was delighted to meet a new human, so for his brother's sake Sans decided to play nice... for now. You sounded okay, but one could never be too careful in this crazy world above ground.

A place was promptly set for you between Papyrus and Undyne, giving his brother the chance to engage you in conversation before you could take your first bite of pie. Sans was pleased to hear you respond politely, even enthusiastically. Maybe you weren't going to turn on them suddenly. Maybe you really were alright.

After dinner you offered to help Toriel with the dishes, and Sans ceased the chance to corner you once you'd finished in the kitchen.

"never did get to say hey." He waited a moment and held out a hand for you to shake. "hey."

You gave him a huge smile and took his hand. You were so warm! Aside from Frisk you were the first human Sans had made physical contact with, and their skin tended to be quite cool. Yet you radiated heat, not like the burn of a flame but more like the pleasant first sip of hot chocolate.

It was... nice.

*

2: Tattoo

You were a regular visitor now that you'd made friends with a few other monsters. It didn't bother Sans anymore, you'd grown on him. He enjoyed your company more than he'd expected to. You were easy to talk to, enjoyed puns as much as him, and you treated Papyrus better than some monsters did.

Today was different to your other visits. The weather had warmed considerably recently, monsters were exchanging their heavy coats for light clothes, and you were no exception. You arrived at the brother's house wearing a tank top, revealing your bare arms to the world.

"HUMAN. WHAT IS THAT MARKING ON YOUR ARM?"

"It's a tattoo, Pap."

As you explained the mechanics of tattoos to his brother, Sans all but gaped at the picture etched into your skin. It shouldn't have fascinated him so much, but hell, you had a damn skull painted permanently onto your arm. 

Something about it made his own skull start to sweat.

*

Reason 3: Hips

New Grillby's was packed to the rafters. A new weekly event had been introduced to the bar, a dance night, and it proved to be very popular judging by the turn out. The tables had been cleared out, leaving a huge space to be used as a dance floor while those not interested in dancing sat in the booths around the edge of the room.

And at the center of it all; you.

At first you'd been pulled up to dance by Papyrus, and it had been absolutely hilarious to watch. Pap had spent the entire time jumping on the spot, his arms waving in the air like the spaghetti noodles he was so fond of, and you'd copied him to your best ability; quite the feat since you were in hysterics. Then Pap had been dragged into a two-man conga line by a wild eyed Undyne, leaving you to dance solo.

Sans' eyes had been trained on you since.

It was the hips. It's not like skeletons didn't have hips... well, hipbones... but all that flesh made them look so appealing. Your jeans clung desperately to them, so tantalisingly low that the edge of your underwear could be seen. Curves swayed from side to side, drawing attention to a delicious round ass.

And why was this affecting Sans so much?! Since when was he attracted to humans?

You turned on the spot suddenly, facing him for the first time since you started dancing alone. Hands on your perfect hips you bent at the knees, dipping low to the ground before snapping upright again, throwing your hands into the air and shaking your ass again. Your eyes had been closed but now they opened lazy, meeting his instantly. You flashed him a cheeky wink, before spinning into the vigorous tango Undyne had just pulled you into.

He was so boned.

*

Reason 4: Lips

The only sounds in the skelebro's living room the next morning were pained groaning and loud snoring, the latter coming from a deeply unconscious Undyne. You however were clutching your head and whimpering rather pitifully. Sans couldn't help but chuckle. You looked truly pathetic... and a little bit adorable.

"HUMAN. I HAVE PROCURED-"

"Pap, sweetie," you interrupted in a low hiss. "Please turn down the volume."

"OH. Oh. Sorry. I have procured you some water, just as you requested."

"You're a life saver!" You accepted the glass gratefully. "My mouth is so dry."

Dry? Sans didn't known humans could get dry mouths. Perhaps it was a side effect of the hangover you clearly had. In fact, now that he was paying attention he could see that your lips looked a little chapped. Maybe they were dry too. He really didn't understand human biology as much as he'd like to. He'd have to do some research.

He watched as you tipped the glass and drank deeply, your throat moving with your rhythmic swallowing. Something about the sight made him clench his hands.

The glass emptied quickly and you handed it back to Papyrus. Sans could not force his gaze away from your mouth. Water clung stubbornly to your lips, moistening them and making them look so... kissable. He didn't even know how to kiss, and yet he wanted to so badly.

Your tongue darted out of your mouth to catch the remaining droplets, running smoothly over your bottom lips. Sans had to excuse himself and return to his bedroom.

He wished he had lips.

*

Reason 5: Cushioning

Movie night came to an end when Alphys started yawning and you nodded off with your head resting on Papyrus' shoulder. Everyone said their goodbyes and departed, leaving the skeleton brothers to arrange you into a more comfortable position on their sofa. Pap covered you with a blanket, bidding you goodnight even though you couldn't hear him.

A crashing sound woke Sans a few hours later, making him shoot up in bed as light flashed sharply beyond his curtains. He'd heard of thunder before, but experiencing it for the first time was very different.

It frightened him.

Without giving himself time to think about what he was doing, he left his room and hastily made his way downstairs. He was worried about waking you but you were already up, the storm having woken you too, but you obviously weren't affected in the same way as him. You were staring out the window with a look of sheer joy and fascination on your face, as though you were seeing the most wonderful phenomenon the universe had to offer. It made Sans pause, momentarily forgetting his fear.

You were so beautiful.

Another rumble of thunder shook the heavens, causing Sans to jump and let out a tiny yelp. You turned instantly, rushing to his side and fussing over him the moment he admitted he was scared.

"Do you want to sleep down here with me? My cuddles can cure any fear."

He nodded eagerly and accepted the hand that gently tugged him over to the sofa. There was some awkward shuffling and grunts as bony elbows dug into soft skin, but eventually he found himself wrapped in the most cosy hug he'd ever had. All that flesh on your bones felt like the plushest cushion, and Sans willingly allowed himself to be folded even closer to you. Everything about the hug felt so comfortable that he thought he might melt. You were like a pillow. A human sized sexy pillow.

Sleep came easy after that.

*

Reason 6: Tickle

Sans had never woken in someone's arms before. It was so pleasant... he wanted to wake like this every day. He attempted to snuggle closer, nuzzling his face into your neck as his hands dropped to rest on your sides.

You giggled.

He froze, panic coursing through him like wildfire. He tried to move away but only succeeded in brushing his hands against your sides again. You giggled again.

"Dooon't! It tickles!"

He looked up into your smiling face, gazing into your sleep misted eyes.  _Oh, you got it bad, numbskull._

"Tickles?"

"You know... when you touch the most sensitive spots of skin on a human, it feels funny."

He felt his already permanent grin grow. He could get behind this tickling thing. The fluttered the tips of his phalanges lightly against your sides, making you snort inelegantly and bury you face in the sofa cushion. A brief wrestling match broke out, you attempting to escape while Sans just continued tickling you mercilessly. He was winning.

You suddenly toppled right off the sofa, dragging him with you and landing in a heap on the floor. He was straddling your waist, barely holding himself up with his face inches from yours.

And then your lips were pressed to his teeth.

Sans' first kiss was incredible. He couldn't reciprocate much, having no lips of his own, but he happily stroked your  face as your mouth pressed against his over and over. He felt like he had butterflies in his non-existent stomach.

It... tickled.

*

Reason 7: Tongue

It was days before Sans got another moment alone with you. Papyrus had announced loudly that he was going to Undyne's for the evening and that it would be a good time to have a date. Sans had expected cuddling and kissing again, but you clearly had more in mind. You pulled him from the sofa and up the stairs, a mischievous smirk on your face as you pushed his bedroom door open.

He found himself on his bed before he could even blink. You were crawling over his body, tugging clothes off him with unexpected reverence. He worried you'd be disgusted by his bony form, but as each article of clothing was tossed to the floor, you looked more and more interested.

"Papyrus told me skeletons have sensitive bones." you stated nonchalantly, that cheeky glint in your eyes shining brighter than ever. "So I thought I'd experiment. For science, of course."

"Well I can't deny that there's some  _chemistry_ between us."

You chuckled under your breath, but even his puns couldn't distract you from your course. You leaned down to pepper kissed along his clavicle, all the while tracing your fingers lightly down his sternum. A groan slipped from him before he could stop it; it felt amazing.

Then your tongue joined in, and his mind went blank with pleasure.

It chased your fingers down his sternum before transferirng to his spine, sliding across the ridges between each vertebrae. When you reached his pelvis you went to town, covering every inch of it with sensual swirls of your tongue. It was driving him wild.

His release hit him quicker than he'd have liked, a long and low moan escaping him along with a wave of magic that knocked over his lamp. He fought to drag his power back under his control, and all the while you sat between his legs looking immensely pleased with yourself.

"Well, babe," he eventually managed to pant out. "you definitely  _got under my skin_."

*

Reason 8: Eyes

You'd been asking about the Underground a lot, so Sans decided to take you on a little impromptu holiday. Via teleportation.

To your credit, you didn't throw up after it like Frisk did the first time they were transported, though you certainly looked a little pale. Feeling merciful, he decided to let you sit down for a moment before dragging you to Waterfall.

He'd wanted to take you there for ages. It had always been his favourite part of the Underground, and remained a cherished place in his heart. It couldn't compare to sitting outside and staring up at the stars, but it was a fair substitute.

Sure enough you were mesmerised, and in turn he was mesmerised by you. The wonder on your face was infectious and your whispers of amazement send shivers down his spine. You were so passionate, so expressive... he felt himself falling for you more and more every day.

"It's beautiful, Sans!"

You looked right at him and he saw the stars. Reflected in your eyes were the glowing stones littering the walls of the cavern, giving them and ethereal shine. It was like a galaxy was swirling in the depths of your gaze.

"So are you."

*

Reason 9: Thighs

You were back today. You'd gone to visit your family and it had been a week since anyone had seen you, but you were back today. Everyone was going to be meeting at New Grillby's later to welcome you back, but Sans just couldn't wait any longer.

He teleported directly into your apartment.

You were nowhere to be seen, but he could hear running water from the bathroom. A wicked thought sprung to mind as he headed towards, shedding his clothes as he walked. You had your back to him when he opened the door, but you turned at the noise and flashed him an overjoyed smile. It swiftly turned to a look of surprise when he stepped into the shower with you and pressed you into the wall, immediately grinding his pelvis against your thigh. You groaned sensually, bringing your other legs up to hook behind his femur.

"Eager, are we?" he asked huskily.

"You know me, baby, I'm  _bad to the bone_."

The wink you shot him made him chuckle darkly, but he wasn't in the mood for jokes. He wanted to watch you fall apart. He wanted to  _make_ you fall apart. Blue fire flashed in his left eye socket and his magic obeyed him without hesitation, lifting you from the floor and holding you against the wall firmly, your navel level with his face.

He guided your legs to rest on his shoulders, pausing for a moment to admire the view. Trailing his hands up your thighs slowly, he blew air gently over your sex before his phalanges ran over it gently. You shifted your hips impatiently, trying to grind down against him you weren't in the mood for slow foreplay, and he supposed he wasn't either. Hard and fast suited him just fine.

You began making the most delicious noises upon the increase in speed, whimpers and mewls escaping you frequently, his name dripping from your lips in sinful breathy gasps. Your climax was approaching quickly, he could tell. He moved his face closer to your body, gazing up at you as he nibbled on the soft flesh of your inner thigh, hands never ceasing their movements.

"Cum."

You reached instantly, your release flowing through you and making you shake violently. What alarmed him however was your thighs clenching tightly around his skull, squeezing so hard that he thought you might pull his head clean off. He was mostly surprised by how much he liked it.

*

Reason 10: Pulse

It was a clear night in the middle of summer, and there wasn't an inch of sky that wasn't dotted with stars. There was going to be a meteor shower that night and Sans was determined to see it with you.

The wait was pleasant enough. You'd brought snacks, though they didn't last very long. Sans lay on the blanket he'd brought, feeling peaceful as he listened to you chatting away about something Undyne had done earlier that day. He'd never been happier.

Light flashed above him. The heavens were suddenly bright with shooting stars, making you exclaim excitedly and point up, shaking Sans' leg to get him to sit up. He obliged and put his arm around you, pulling you closer

"Quick, make a wish!

Finding himself staring at you instead of the universal wonder happening above him, he did as you said.

_I wish for us to be this happy forever._

You looked at him with a huge smile on your face, which relaxed into a content smile as he brought a hand up to cup your cheek. He pressed his teeth to your lips in his version of a kiss before sliding his hand down to your neck. Your pulse thrummed beneath his phalanges, something he'd come to realise was his favourite part of your human body. He took a moment to calm himself, your smile anchoring him to composure, and said what he'd been wanting to say for months.

"I love you."

With stars falling all around you and overwhelming adoration in your eyes, he felt your heart quite literally skip a beat.

"I love you too."

*


End file.
